1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stabilizing the threshold voltage active elements in active matrix Field Emission Displays (FEDs).
2. State of the Art
A cold cathode FED uses electron emissions to illuminate a cathodoluminescent screen and generate a visual image. An individual field emission cell typically includes one or more emitter sites formed on a baseplate. The baseplate in active matrix FEDs typically contains the active semiconductor devices (e.g., field effect transistors) that control electron emissions from the emitter sites. The emitter sites may be formed directly on a baseplate formed of a material such as silicon or on an interlevel conductive layer (e.g., polysilicon) or interlevel insulating layer (e.g., silicon dioxide, silicon nitride) formed on the baseplate. A gate electrode structure, or grid, is typically associated with the emitter sites. The emitter sites and grids are connected to an electrical source for establishing a voltage differential to cause a Fowler-Nordheim electron emission from the emitter sites. These electrons strike a display screen having a phosphor coating, releasing the photons that illuminate the screen. A single pixel of the display screen is typically illuminated by one or more emitter sites.
In a gated FED, the grid is separated from the base by an insulating layer. This insulating layer provides support for the grid and prevents the breakdown of the voltage differential between the grid and the baseplate. Individual field emission cells are sometimes referred to as vacuum microelectronic triodes. The triode elements include the cathode (field emitter site), the anode (cathodoluminescent element) and the gate (grid). U.S. Pat. 5,210,472, granted to Stephen L. Casper and Tyler A. Lowrey, entitled xe2x80x9cFlat Panel Display In Which Low-Voltage Row and Column Address Signals Control A Much Higher Pixel Activation Voltage,xe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference, describes a flat panel display that utilizes FEDs.
The quality and sharpness of an illuminated pixel site of the display screen is dependent upon the precise control of the electron emission from the emitter sites that illuminate a particular pixel site. In forming a visual image, such as a number or letter, different groups of emitter sites must be cycled on or off to illuminate the appropriate pixel sites on the display screen. To form a desired image, electron emissions may be initiated in the emitter sites for certain pixel sites while the adjacent pixel sites are held in an off condition. For a sharp image, it is important that those pixel sites required to be isolated remain in an off condition. Thus, shifts in the threshold voltage (VT) (the voltage necessary to turn on the transistor for the pixel) are undesirable, and there is difficulty in maintaining the VT at a level such that unwanted activation will not occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of constructing an FED with a light-blocking element that prevents photons generated in the environment and by a display screen of the FED from affecting semiconductor junctions on a baseplate of the FED. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of constructing FEDs using an opaque layer that protects semiconductor junctions on a baseplate from light and which may also perform other circuit functions. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an FED with improved junction leakage characteristics using techniques that are compatible with large-scale semiconductor manufacture. A further object of this invention is to provide a means for protecting the cathode structure of an FED. A still further object of the present invention is to shield transistors and semiconductor junctions of an FED against X-rays and other electromagnetic radiation. Finally, it is still further an object of the present invention to manufacture a high-quality FED display having a long life.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved method of constructing FEDs for flat panel displays and other electronic equipment is provided. The method, generally stated, comprises the formation of radiation-blocking elements between a cathodoluminescent display screen and baseplate of the FED. A light-blocking element protects semiconductor junctions on a substrate of the FED from photons generated in the environment and by the display screen. An X-ray-blocking element prevents damage to the cathode structures from X-rays generated when electrons bombard the phosphor screen. The light-blocking element may be formed as an opaque layer adapted to absorb or reflect light. In addition to protecting the semiconductor junctions from the effects of photons, the opaque layer may serve other circuit functions. The opaque layer, for example, may be patterned to form interlevel connecting lines for circuit components of the FED.
In an illustrative embodiment, the light-blocking element is formed as an opaque, light-absorbing material deposited on a baseplate for the FED. As an example, a metal such as titanium that tends to absorb light can be deposited on the baseplate of an FED. Other suitable opaque materials include insulative light-absorbing materials such as carbon black, impregnated polyamide, manganese oxide and manganese dioxide. Moreover, such a light-absorbing layer may be patterned to cover only the areas of the baseplate that contain semiconductor junctions. The light-blocking element may also be formed of a layer of a material, such as aluminum, adapted to reflect rather than absorb light.
In another embodiment, an X-ray-blocking layer is formed, the layer comprising an X-ray-blocking material disposed between the picture elements and the cathodes. As an example, a metal such as tungsten that has a high atomic number Z and tends to block X-rays may be used in order to prevent, at least partially, X-ray radiation from damaging the cathode structures. Lead, titanium, and other metals, ceramics and compounds that have a high atomic number Z and tend to block X-rays may serve as suitable alternative materials. The X-ray-blocking layer can also be patterned to cover only particular areas that house sensitive cathode structures and semiconductor junctions, and may be formed of layers of more than one type of X-ray-blocking material.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.